All Dogs Go to Marathon
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: Annabelle sends Charlie and his friend's to New York 1925 to help one of the greatest canines in history Collaboration fic with Kaltag Surrealist (Co writer from Alpha Wolf's Production)
1. Chapter I Light up the night

**Author's Note:**

** About three to four months The Cool Kat and I had made a Collaboration flc (the Revenge and Redemption of Steele). Now This Story was from us but, there was some changing plan's. I know that Kat has a lot of work coming up this year so he told that I could work on and post it. Working with The Cool Kat is honor, he's one of my good friend's here and well I'm glad were Friends. So about this Collaboration that will be released under me, well it will be released under my team.**

** We had Music in the last Collaboration. There will be more some by Me and some by real singer's and stuff whatever, this flc is a crossover between Balto and All Dogs go heaven well I guess that's it for now here's the first Chapter **

Chapter one Light up the night

Jan 10th New York, New York 8:30 pm

On a roof Top in the middle of a City that never sleeps, New York "hey Charlie why are you over here? the party's on the other side of the roof" itchy said walking up to Charlie who was sitting on the edge of the roof, Charlie turn and looked at itchy with a smile on his face "just looking at the star's" Charlie said then itchy sat right next to him and looked at him "okay who are you and what have you done with the real Charlie?" Itchy said with laugh Charlie shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"If you must know I like to look at the stars sometimes" Charlie said looking up at the star's then they heard someone walking up to where there were sitting "what are guys doing?" a voice of a boy had said "what's up David" Charlie said as David was walking up to them with his hands in his coat pocket. "Nothing much, but cool party though" David said then sat next to Itchy "you should be at home in bed" Itchy said looking at David making a frowning face.

David smile "yeah, well you know, just hanging out?" David said with a small smile. Itchy shook his head. "Come on kid we better get you home" Charlie said then he stood up, Itchy did the same "man I wanted to hang out with you guy's" David said then they three of them started to walk over to the roof top door Charlie look up at him "I know Dave, but you have school tomorrow "Charlie said David nodded "yeah Charlie's right" Itchy said as they were walking through the party to the roof top door then they stopped.

Sasha and Bess happened to show up in front "hey boys how's it going?" Bess asked then started to rub up against Itchy's body then Sasha started to do the same to Charlie "were just talking David home" Charlie said as she was rubbing up against his body "aw that's sorry cute" David said with his arm's crossed and a smile on his face Charlie smiled and shook his head "you girls want to walk with us?" Charlie asked looking into Sasha's eyes "we would love to" Bess said looking up at Charlie then looked back at Itchy.

The five friends' left the party and started to take David home "it sure is a great night "Sasha said to her boyfriend Charlie smiled "yeah it is "Charlie said, Bess looked at Itchy "I love you" Bess said to her boyfriend then she licked then back of his ear "hey a shooting star!" David shouted looking up in the sky, everyone else then looked up in the sky "wow that's so cool" Bess said "it light's up the night" Sasha said with a smile. "Yep it sure doe's" Charlie said. About one hour later the five friend's made it to David house "you guys want to stay here for the night?" David asked as he was unlocking his door to his house then looked at his four friends'.

Charlie looked at everyone else they all nodded "yeah sure" Charlie said with a smile "aright" David said then he opened the door to the house and walked inside. They then walked up to David's room "here we are" David said as they were walking in the bedroom. The room big with its own bathroom to the side "cool place Dave" Charlie said as they were walking into room the David sat on his bed "we should get some sleep" Bess said looking sleepy Itchy yawned "yeah your right honey" Itchy said then was laying down next to David's bed.

David yawned the layed on his bed and fell asleep. Everyone but Charlie closed there eye's fell asleep about 15 min's later Charlie closed his eyes and fell asleep "Charles!" a female said "huh? What?" Charlie said opening his eyes "hey where am I?" Charlie said looking around, from what it looked like where he was. Was in outer space there were stars all over the place "Charles we need to talk" the same female voice said "Annabelle?" Charlie said then Annabelle showed herself in a pink light "so what did I do now?" Charlie asked "Charles there something I need you, Itchy, Sasha, Bess and David to do" Annabelle said.

Charlie cocked his head "and what is that?" Charlie asked Annabelle looked at him "I need you to go back to 1925 New York "Annabelle said "why?" Charlie asked looking up at Annabelle "there's someone there I want to meet, he was a great wolf dog back in the day, and he needs your help" Annabelle said with a smile "okay what his name?" Charlie asked Annabelle smile again "you'll find out, I'm sending you guy now" Annabelle said then she was gone "wait Annabelle how will I know who he is?" Charlie asked then all the starts were gone and everything went black.

**Author's Note: **

**Well Kat how am I doing? The Chapter will be a lot longer than this I want to say think's Kat and I want to say thanks' to my Team for being there for me and well were still working on Welcome 2 Nome and it well be updated tonight I hope, well hope you guys like this story so far c ya. **


	2. Chapter II Empire State of Mind

_**Chapter II Empire State of Mind**_

Balto woke up to the sound of clock next to him "huh?" Balto said to himself as the clock was going off, then Boris happened to walk in and turn off the clock. Boris turned and looked at Balto "so you wide awake huh?" Boris said with a smile Balto shook his head "I guess" Balto said then he got up and stretched his legs "so are you ready for the tour?" Boris asked Balto looked at him "not really" Balto said then walked outside his boat. Boris then outside with "and why not?" Boris asked Balto then turned and looked at him "it's just; I don't want to go someplace new when just got respect here" Balto said then sat down and the edge of the boat.

Boris then sat next to him "well that's the great part about going somewhere new meeting new dogs and seeing the new world, trust me you're going to love it " Boris said patted Balto on the back Balto looked at him and smiled "you think so?" Balto asked looking at Boris "I know so" Boris said Balto smiled once more "Then I'd better get going then" Balto said then started to town "be safe!" Boris shouted to him Balto then looked back at him "I will" Balto said then continued on his way to town.

About six minutes later Balto was now in town he then ran over to where the team lived and then he saw Jenna with Rosy jenna smiled when she saw him Balto ran over to her "Jenna" he said then nuzzled her "Balto how are you?" Jenna asked as she was nuzzling him back "good I guess" Balto said then they broke apart "you better get going you don't want to miss the tour" Jenna said the nuzzled him once "oh yeah got to go I guess "Balto said then he was now on his way to the team house two minutes went by Balto was now over with the team.

Balto and the team had then moved on over to the airport. The whole town was there to with them good luck, the team had now got on the plane "so Kaltag where does the start at?" Star asked looking at Kaltag. Kaltag looked at him "don't you remember were going to New York then los Angeles then Miami then HOME!" Kaltag said Star the back away from him Balto then walked over to Star "it's okay Star he's just mad because he has to hi to every fan that come's to him" Balto said looking at Star. Star smiled then Kaltag "no that's not why I just don't want to go that's all" Kaltag said Balto looked at him "Sure Kaltag sure" Balto said then the plane was off.

_**(New York City 10:35 pm)**_

Charlie woke up in the snow on his back in an alleyway "where I'm I?" Charlie asked himself then was opening his eyes, when Charlie opened his eyes he saw the black night sky and snow falling from it "how did I get outside?" Charlie said then got up "oh my neck" said a voice behind Charlie. Charlie looked behind him "Itch is that you?" Charlie asked as Itchy walked into the light "yeah where are we?" Itchy asked then walked closer to Charlie "I think we're doing more work for Annabelle" Charlie said looking down at Itchy.

Itchy looked up at Charlie "no I wanted to get more sleep" Itchy said whining Charlie was now out of the alleyway looking at the old city "I know me too itch but it seems were going to have to change plans" Charlie said still looking around Itchy then started to walk up beside him "what do you mean by that?... Hello!" Itchy said as he saw the old fashion city "I know right" Charlie said the walked forward then itchy grabbed Charlie's tail "where do you think you're going?" Itchy said still holding on to his tail, Charlie looked at him then looked back at the city "we have to go somewhere" Charlie said then continued walking. Itchy then let go of his tail "Go where this isn't are era we don't know anything about this timeline well at least I do anyway "itchy said crossing his arms Charlie then looked at him once more "ok Mr. know it all what do we do then?" Charlie asked with a smile, Itchy then put his paw on his chin and started to think.

"Were from the future so there for we can't talk about it" Itchy said Charlie rolled his eyes "can any more rules?" Charlie asked Itchy then looked down thinking other rules to put down "don't show off or talk anything that needs to be here" Itchy looking back up at Charlie "fine now can we" Charlie said looking down at Itchy, "yeah sure but where will we go?" Itchy asked still looking back at Charlie. Charlie then walked over to the street "well Annabelle said we need to find some wolf-dog and help him out with something" Charlie said then started walking right on the sidewalk with Itchy by his side .

Itchy then started to think "What year is it?" Itchy asked as they were walking "1925 why?" Charlie asked Itchy then stopped and looked at him "Charlie you know whose timeline were in?" Itchy said with a smile Charlie looked at him "No who's?" Charlie asked "Balto's" Itchy said with a smile Charlie then walked over to him "who's that?" Charlie asked Itches mouth dropped "you mean to tell me that you haven't heard of Balto" Itchy said Charlie shook his head "wow that's sad he's only one of the greatest dogs in history besides Togo" Itchy said with a know it all smile "okay Mr. know it all so what did this dog even do to become such a hero?" Charlie asked then they both started walking again.

"Well he saved a lot of lives in this timeline" Itchy said Charlie shook his head "so do we" Charlie growled "yeah dogs and cat that don't need to die "Itchy said Charlie then looked away from Itchy "are you jealous?" Itchy asked looking up at him Charlie then looked at Itchy quickly "No!" Charlie said Itchy then smiled "sure you're not" Itchy said "I I'm not" Charlie said Itchy then started to laugh "okay whatever you say Charlie" Itchy said walking along Charlie then rolled his eyes "let's just find this Balto guy so we can go home" Charlie said walking beside Itchy.

A plane then was coming into New York City. Balto, Kaltag, star and Nikki looked out the window "New York City baby" Nikki said looking out the window "man I was loving first class too" Kaltag said then went to go lay back down "oh come on guys lets have some fun while were here" Star said happily "what do you think's down there?" Balto asked as the plane was now landing "I think there's going to be a bunch of wanna be's" Kaltag said laying down Balto looked at him the shook his head "what do you mean by that Star asked looking at Kaltag.

Kaltag then looked at Star "dogs who want to be like us" Kaltag snapped Star's ears went down then the plane landed "you guys ready?" Balto asked then looked at his team Kaltag then looked at Balto "yeah I'm ready to see some ladies" Kaltag said then walked over to the door, Balto then jumped from a chair that he was standing then walked over to the door of the plane but then was stopped by Nikki "the last time he was with a girl she ran away from him" Nikki whispered in Balto ear then started to laugh but then stop "what happed?" Balto asked "well let's say he's not the type to have puppy's with, he had a bad time in bed " Nikki said then started laughing "wow" Balto said then started to laugh himself "I heard that!" Kaltag shouted then the door of the plane open "come on boy's "Mr. Simpson said then all his dogs ran out the door. There was a big bus wait outside for then the team then ran over to them "so whose drive my dog s away for me" Mr. Simpson asked the air plane pilot " that kid over there his name Sean" the pilot said Mr. Simpson looked at Sean who was inside the bus "how old is he?" Mr. Simpson asked still looking at Sean "17 I believe" the pilot said then got back in the plane Mr. Simpson then walked over to the bus.

Sean say Mr. Simpson he then opened the window of the bus "are you Sean" Mr. Simpson asked Sean looked at him then smiled "yep that's me" Sean said looking at Mr. Simpson "so your 17 huh" Mr. Simpson asked the crossing his arms "yeah" Sean said "okay well just take care dog okay boy" Mr. Simpson said then walked away the dog's then got on the bus Sean then started up bus and took "he seems mean" Sean said talking to himself then he turned up the radio.

" Empire State Of Mind" by Jay Z begins

Yeah, yeah, I'ma up at Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca

Right next to De Niro, but I'll be hood forever

I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here

I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere

I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicanos

Right there up on Broadway, brought me back to that McDonald's

Took it to my stash spot, 560 State Street

Catch me in the Kitchen like a Simmons whipping pastry.

All the dogs started to put there head's out the window looking at all the lights and car's driving by "this is so cool" Star said with a smile Balto smiled as he was breathing the fresh air in New York .

Cruising down 8th Street, off-white Lexus

Driving so slow, but BK is from Texas

Me, I'm up at Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie

Now I live on Billboard, and I brought my boys with me

Say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping mai tai

Sitting courtside, Knicks and Nets give me high fives

Nigga, I be spiked out, I can trip a referee

Tell by my attitude that I am most definitely from

In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh

There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York

These streets will make you feel brand new

Big lights will inspire you, let's hear it for New York

New York, New York

(I made you hot, nigga)

**Sean then looked at the time "man I gotta to hurry" Sean said then came up to a red light "Man I don't got time for this" Sean said then the light turned green "good timing light Sean said to himself "what do you think the food is going to taste like "Kaltag said "that all you care about" Nikki said with a laugh "ha ha very funny" Kaltag said.**

atch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game

Shit, I made the Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can

You should know I bleed blue, but I ain't a Crip though

But I got a gang of niggas walking with my clique, though

Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we selling rock

Afrika Bambaataa shit, home of the hip hop

Yellow Cab, Gypsy Cab, Dollar Cab, holla back

For foreigners that ain't fifty, they act like they forgot how to act

Eight million stories out there, and they're naked

Cities is a pity, half of y'all won't make it

Me, I gotta plug, Special Ed "I Got It Made"

If Jesus payin' LeBron, I'm paying Dwyane Wade

Three dice, Cee-lo, three-card Monte

Labor Day Parade, rest in peace, Bob Marley

Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade

Long live the king, yo, I'm from the Empire State that's

In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh

There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York

These streets will make you feel brand new

Big lights will inspire you, let's hear it for New York

New York, New York

"**almost there guy's" Sean announced .**

lights is blinding, girls need blinders

So they can step out of bounds quick

The sidelines is blind with casualties

Who sipping life casually, then gradually become worse

Don't bite the apple, Eve, caught up in the in crowd

Now you're in style, end of the winter gets cold

En vogue with your skin out, the city of sin is a pity on a whim

Good girls gone bad, the cities filled with them

Mommy took a bus trip, now she got her bust out

Everybody ride her just like a bus route

Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin

And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church ends

Came here for school, graduated to the high life

Ball players, rap stars addicted to the limelight

MDMA got you feeling like a champion

The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien

In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of

There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York

These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you, let's hear it for New York

New York, New York

One hand in the air for the big city

Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty

No place in the world that can compare

Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

(Come on, come on)

In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh

There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York

These streets will make you feel brand new

Big lights will inspire you, let's hear it for New York

New York, New York

"Whoa!" Sean said the stopped bus two dogs were walking in the street a German Shepherd and a Dachshund were walking by Sean then shouted "hey get out of the way" Sean shouted "rude much" Charlie said as him and Itchy were walking by "what that's the bus" Itchy said looking at the bus "what about it?" Charlie asked "that's the bus that has Balto on it!" itchy said "really?" Charlie said then looked at the bus which was pulling away "come on we need to get to that bus" Charlie said then they both ran after the bus.

The bus then stopped in front of a five star hotel "okay here we are" Sean said the all the dogs got off but Balto. Sean then walked to the back of his bus and open a curtain that was blocked from a little room that was Sean's bed room he had a small music studio back there as we Balto then was about to get off the bus but the he felt sorry for the boy "maybe someday I could make it in the world" Sean said looking at his mini studio Balto then smiled then got off the bus and walked to the hotel .

**Well I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will have to do with Charlie and Itchy and more about Sean, the rest of Charlie's gang will show in chapter 5 **


	3. Chapter III All Dogs Go To Marathon

**Chapter III All Dogs go to Marathon**

Balto walked off the bus then looked to his right and saw four boys walking next to Sean's bus "hey loser why don't you come out and play" said one of the kids Sean then got up from his bed then walked outside "what do want Josh" Sean said crossing his arms and looking at Josh and his friends "we just want to tell you that we found you a job" Josh said then having a little smile Sean rolled his eyes "what kind of job this time?" Sean asked

Balto then stopped walking to the hotel and started watching them talking "a job in being my bitch in the 1925 showcase concert" Josh said then started laughing and hugging all his home boys. Sean then shook his head "whatever" Sean said then walked back into his bus, Josh and his boy's had moved along as Sean walked into his bus. Sean sat back down on his bed and looked up there was a poster of this year's showcase.

The showcase was a concert that show's everyone what you got in music; Josh's music on the other hand was dark kind of music hard core hip hop and horror hip hop, Sean's music was R&B, Pop, Dance pop and Pop rap. He made his own song and recorded them as well but didn't know how to get them out there. The showcase was the only way to get out but Josh was the only one in the way "I'll never get in" Sean said then covered his face with his arm Balto walked back in the bus and saw Sean laying down

Balto then started walking over to him "I how it feel's being an outcast "Balto was thinking in his head then he heard something walk onto the bus "there he his!" said two Dogs that walked into Sean's. Sean looked over to them "what the hell? "Sean said as the dog's walked in "now look at what you did Charlie" said a small dog next to the bigger Dog "come on Itch he must know that dogs talk" Charlie said to Itchy.

Itchy looked up at Charlie "they don't know we talk" Itchy said Balto then walked up to then "you guys t-talk?" Sean asked scared Charlie looked at him "yeah didn't you know that at all?" Charlie asked looking at Sean then Balto stopped "who are you guys?" Balto asked them Charlie and Itchy looked at each other then looked at Sean "could we talk to you alone" Itchy asked nicely Balto nodded then the three of them walked outside.

Sean got up his bed and watched them go outside from the window "what the hell was that?" Sean asked himself. "so your telling me you guys are from the future?" Balto asked not believing them "yes sir" Itchy said with a smile "were suppose help with something "Charlie said Balto cocked his head "help me with what?" Balto asked Charlie and itchy looked at each other "we really don't know sir" Itchy said. Charlie then looked at Sean who was looking at then through the window.

Charlie them smiled "maybe it has to do with him" Charlie said then Balto and itchy looked at Sean. Sean then looked away from the small group of dogs "yeah maybe he has to do something with this "Itchy said then the three walked into the bus, Sean was sitting on his bed with a bat in his hands "okay if you guy stay back I won't hurt you" Sean said with his bat ready "Sean they well we don't want to hurt you we just want to talk" Balto said then stepping closer to Sean. Sean then lowered his bat "okay you won't bite?" Sean asked "nope" Balto said then Sean put down his bat.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Sean asked the three dog's "well we really don't know" Charlie said then looked at Itchy "well what we do know is, this has to do with you in some way" Itchy said looking at Sean "it has do with me as well Sean" Balto added Sean then started to rub his head and hair "so you guys are from the future? But how are you guys here?" Sean asked everyone looked at each other "well were from heaven as well" Charlie said Sean smile "that's cool so do all dogs go to heaven?" Sean asked Charlie and Itchy smiled "some but not all" Itchy said then looked at Charlie "it feels like all dogs go to Marathon if you say to me" Charlie said Balto smiled, "maybe to become famous or something" Balto said.

Sean looked at the time "oh shoot Balto your supposed to be in there by now people might I kidnapped you" Sean said looking at the clock Balto nodded then got up "you guys coming" Balto asked Charlie and itchy. Charlie and Itchy both looked at each other "go where?" Charlie asked looking up at Balto "you guys need somewhere to stay right?" Balto said "right" Itchy said Balto smiled "then come with me then" Balto said then walked out of the bus.

Charlie and Itchy smiled then walked out of the bus Sean watched them leave then looked at his poster of the showcase "maybe I should do" Sean said looking up at his poster.

Chapter end

**The next will be about the rest of the gang so I hope like this Chapter til next time**


	4. Chapter IV NYPD

**Chapter IV NYPD**

David opened his eyes in the sound of women screaming "huh?" David said as he started to open his eyes, David's eyes got wide he was on top of the statue of liberty "oh my god how did I get up here?" David said then looking around trying to find a safe way down. As David was trying to find a way down a big flash of light came upon him, David then looked straight up in the sky meeting the beam of light shining in his eyes.

"Don't worry boy we will get you down, we are New York's finest" said cop in the helicopter with an intercom David nodded as a guy and a rope latter came down next to David. David then jump on to the rope latter, the helicopter then took off with David with it the rope latter then pulled up David was now inside the helicopter "hey kid how did you get up there?" asked the pilot asked David.

David looked at the cop sitting next to him then looked back at the pilot "I…I...I don't know" David said in a dry weak voice, "well you're safe now" the pilot said with a smile David looked out the window of the helicopter. The city look's so different David thought, then the helicopter landed "okay kid were here" said the pilot. David then got out of the helicopter, the cop walked David to the Stanton the two of them then went into a waiting room "you stay here" said the cop then walked out of the room and went into another room.

David looked around "my dad's going to kill me" David said to himself then the cop walked back in the room "hey kid what's your name?" the cop asked David looked at him "David marsh" David said looking at the cop. The cop nodded "your mom and dad's name?" The cop asked then looked down at a paper that he had in his hand "Tim and Kate marsh" David said as the cop put down the names on the paper "how long is this going to take?" David asked the cop looked up at him "not long were just trying to find you in the system" the cop said the left the room once again.

David sighed then looked out the window into the city that never sleeps then something caught his eye there were two female dogs in the ally way it was Sasha and Bess David then looked at the door making sure that no one was around to see him. David then ran up to the window and opened it "Sasha, Bess! Over here" David shouted Sasha and Bess looked up at the window "David what are you doing in police station?" Sasha said looking up at the window.

David looked back again at the door way still no one was there thank god "I woke on lady liberty" David said Bess and Sasha looked at each other "what how?" Bess said looking up at David "not sure but Is there any way you guys could get me out of here?" David asked still looking down at them Sasha looked around trying to find a way to get him out of there "David you might have to stay in there for a bit were going in there to get you okay" Sasha said with a smile David nodded then went out of site.

Bess and Sasha looked at each other once more "so what do we do?" Bess asked then sitting down. Sasha thought "were going inside and going to get him" Sasha said Bess cocked her head "are you sure? I mean what if we don't make it out?" Bess said, Sasha smile "don't worry I have way's" Sasha said still with a smile on her face. About five minutes later they were in front of the police station "okay all we need to do is get in and get out" Sasha said Bess looked up at her "how do you know all these things?" Bess asked Sasha looked down at here "Charlie's been my bad boy for some time now so I have to be one step ahead for him" Sasha said with a smile.

Bess nodded and laughed "okay" she said. Both girl's then walked up to the door and walked inside like it was nothing "see nothing is happing" Sasha said looking down at Bess as they were through the police station Bess looked up at her "yeah for now "Bess said "hey!" said someone behind them Bess and Sasha stopped and turned the head slowly when they finely turned their heads all the way around there was fat cop standing in front of them with his hands on his hips and a look on his face.

The Cop then smiled "you guys must be here for you boyfriend's Matt and Coop "the officer said Sasha and Bess looked at each other then looked back at the officer and nodded. The Cop smiled "this way please" said the Cop then three of them walked over to another part of the police station. "Where are they?" David said to himself then a officer came into the room "okay kid it seems that you're not in our system but we do have a Sean marsh in our system" the officer said then sat next to David.

David looked at him "Sean marsh?" David said the officer nodded "you know him?" the officer asked David shook his head; the officer nodded "are you sure? His the only one with your last name" the officer said looking into David's eyes "I really don't know him officer" David said truly in his own word's "well I guess we could find of if we could get some of your blood" the officer said David nodded in agreement "okay" the officer said then patted his back and got up and left the room "guys where are you" David said looking at the door when the officer left the room.

Meanwhile the girls were walking with officer the other side of the station "okay smart one what do we do now?" Bess said looking up at Sasha. Sasha looked down at her "play along" she said Bess shook her head "why I don't need any more boyfriends I have to deal itchy all the time as it is" Bess said "here we are" the officer said then opened the dog kennels "Matt, Coop your girls are here!" the officer said then let the girl's walk in "hey baby" said a voice in the darkness "yeah what's up" said another voice then two germen shapers came out of the dark.

"Sorry boys long story short we have boyfriends and were we have a kid to break out" Sasha said looking at the two male dogs, Matt and Cooper looked at each other then laughed "yeah we figured that you girls are too hot to be single" Matt said Sasha gave Matt a look "so who's this kid you pretty girls need to break out?" Cooper asked then laying down next to his water bowl "he's my owner" Sasha said looking down at Cooper "oh trouble maker?" Cooper asked Sasha looked at him once "no hell no his great kid" Sasha said Cooper get up "well sorry just guessing "Cooper said Sasha looked out the window "I hope he's okay" Sasha said looking out the window into the moon.

David was still sitting in the chair waiting for Sasha and Bess to come and get him the he heard the officers talking to someone in the hall "look guys I haven't done anything and can I please leave" said the voice of young 17 year old then the kid walked into the room with two officers hold his arms back "okay Sean do you know this kid?" one officer asked Sean looked at David "no" Sean said then the two officer's put Sean in a sit "David do you know this kid?" the officer that asked Sean if he knew David, David shook his head "well we took a DNA test and you both share the same DNA" the officer said looking at David. Sean looked at David, David looked back at Sean "how this is not my kid and family member I've never seen this kid in my life" Sean said looking up at the officer "well looks like he's yours to take care of for now on you two are free to go now" the officer said.

Ten minutes went by and David and Sean are now outside the police station "okay kid who are you? Really?" Sean said looking at David and fixing his jacket "you tell me" David said looking up at Sean "know you what were out so you can just leave" Sean said then left leaving David behind. David shook his head then looked at the police station "I have to find the girls" David said then walked into the back of the police station.

**Well now you know what happened to rest of them that's it for now **


	5. Chapter 5 Take me back

**Chapter five: take me back**

Balto, Charlie and itchy walked into the hotel. Charlie and itchy not knowing what could happen or go wrong play it cool for being there first time being in a five star hotel. "This place is huge" Charlie said admiring the hotel. "This place was built in 1902" Itchy added to Charlie admiring. Balto looked back at the duo "You sure know a lot about things, such as old stuff " Balto said Itchy looks away "Yeah I do will I read a lot of books and what not" Itchy explained.

Balto smiles then turns around to face the front. A group of three dogs sit next to a staircase chatting about the tour, till Balto, Charlie and Itchy show up "Hey Balto what's with the small package behind you?" Kaltag asked watching the group walk over to the team, Itchy frowns then walks forward. "Hey I may be short but I still can fright big dogs like you!" Itchy shouted at Kaltag.

Kaltag laughs at the small dog, "well this one's got a mouth," Kaltag pointed out, Charlie then stepped in "He maybe the little one, but I'm the one you should worry about," Charlie said getting into Kaltag's face and showing teeth. Kaltag smiled at the germen shepherd, "You got guts kid, I like that but no need to act like a bad ass around me because that what I'm here for," Kaltag explained then he walked past the germen shepherd and bumping his shoulder.

Charlie chuckled and smiled at the same time. "Well I guess me and whoever that was is going to get along just fine," Charlie said as he turned around watching the tan husky walk away from his team. "That's Kaltag for you," Balto said standing next to Charlie. "what a jerk" Itchy said laying down Balto just laugh "oh trust me you do want to get me real mad" Balto said as he turned to face Charlie.

Charlie looked at Balto "So who are these guys?" Charlie asked as he turned and faced the team. Balto then looked at his team "Oh well that skinny one over there by the stair case, his names Star and the bigger one next to him his names Nikki, the rest of should be in the underground" Balto explained his team members and the underground.

Itchy looked at Balto, "What's the underground?" Itchy asked Balto looked at him. "It's like a little night jazz club under this hotel" Balto explained, Charlie smiled "Really?" Charlie said with a smile Itchy looked at Charlie "Charlie can I talk to for a moment," Itchy said then walking away from the group. Charlie the followed Itchy, "What?" Charlie asked then looking back at Balto and his team. Then he looked back at Itchy.

Itchy frowns, "you know we can't show any of our future tricks," Itchy said then he looks at Balto and team. He then waves his paw at them. Itchy then looks at Charlie, Charlie then rolls he eyes "It's just a little fun " Charlie said Itchy slaps his paw against his head " I know it is, I get That were young and need to have fun, well at least you do, but there's no time for that!" Itchy said throwing his paw's in the air.

"Is something wrong?" Balto asked Charlie and Itchy both looked at him "Well actually…" before Itchy could finish what he saying Charlie butted in "No there's nothing wrong" Charlie said blocking Itchy out of the picture. Balto smiled "Well if you gets want I could take you to the underground "Balto said Charlie smiled.

"Sure we would love to go to the underground" Charlie said still with a smile on his face, Balto smiled "Alright follow me" Balto said then he walked over to the exit of the hotel. Charlie then followed him, Itchy then ran up to his side "What wrong with you? Cutting me off like that?" Itchy asked Charlie looked down on Itchy "Come on Itch you can trust me can you?" Charlie asked still looking down at Itchy.

Itchy shakes his head, "I wish I could" Itchy said in low voice "What was that?" Charlie asked not having a clue at what he said; Itchy looked up at him "Nothing" Itchy said as they continued walking. Twenty minutes later they walked into the underground. "Looks like it's a sold out show" Balto said as they were making their way to their seats "so what do we now?" Charlie asked as he was sitting down at a small table.

Balto looked at Charlie "well we wait till they say who's playing tonight" Balto said as he turned to face the small stage, an older looking dog walks on the stage. Ready to tell who's playing tonight "Alright dogs tonight we have very special guests" the older dog said other dogs started to cheer "Okay. Okay are guests are Cash from the singing strays and Dodger from the company.

All the dogs in the underground started cheering for the lead singers bands turning into a duo. **(Take Me Back) By Thomas/Kodiwolf321 starts to play (R&B/Jazz)**

**Cash: One more stop till the famous life we only have one shot.**

Itchy was surprised that Cash was on a R&B track instead of a country track, Itchy remember that cash was county singer with his band of course, The singing strays.

**Dodger: My girl tells me that I don't go. But I got to go make that money for that rent that I owe yeah.**

Itchy knew that Dodger was an old school R&B kind of dog and Thomas "a kid who in the newspaper saying that he could talk to dogs and cats in this era" who wrote one of Dodger's hit singles for his band the company the single was called (**feel that**). But Itchy wondered how he got Cash from a country band called The Singing Strays.

**Cash: There's no way I could live without you, but there's no way to say I'm sorry to you oh whoa **

Charlie knew who Cash and Dodger were they were both his favorite band leaders and they both had swag although he couldn't tell them that because they're not ready for that type of word yet.

**Cash and Dodger: yeah can you take me back even if I let you go (yeah bet jazzy on him) (R&B/ jazz horn break) Cash: can you take me back! Oh whoa.**

Itchy loved the new tune that he was hearing too from R&B dog and the country dog "they make a great sound**" **Itchy thought.

**Dodger: Been around the world and seeing this new girl, yeah she don't know how to speck my language but her body don't need explaining.**

"Wow that verse was powerful "Itchy thought now thinking that the song was almost over Charlie thought the same.

**Cash: It don't matter to me you say you hate me because I don't need somebody like you oh yeah. **

**Dodger's rap: Yeah I broke your heart and throw it away-y-y because you keeping on telling I can't go on without you on tour.**

The song ended and the dogs in the underground were cheering loud for the duo. Itchy sat up from where he was sitting and ran over to backstage. As Itchy ran off Balto looked at Charlie "so that was fun right?" Balto asked with a smile, Charlie smiled back at him "yeah that was a great show do ever play again?" Charlie asked "sometimes other than that there on tour with their bands "Balto explained as the two were walking out of the Underground.

Itchy walks backstage wondering if he can find Cash and Dodger to tell how great their show was "whoa backstage is big, bigger than the flea bites. Five minutes later Itchy found a boy about sixteen talking on a payphone. Itchy was about to pass the kid but then trips on some wire for the soundboard and hits the kids lag "Hey watch it pal aright god" the kid said looking down on itchy.

Itchy looks up at the kid and in shock of what he finds out who it is "You're…you're… you're" before itchy could say anything else, he was cut off by the kid "Yeah, yeah dog I'm Thomas the one who writes all of Dodgers hits" Thomas said still looking down on itchy "you're like one of the best dog artist song writer there is" Itchy said as he was putting his little cap on straight.

Thomas looked at him once more then went to talking on the payphone "hey Austin I have to call you back alright" Thomas said to the payphone "aright" Thomas replied to Austin who was on the other end. "Okay small fry scram, I don't have time for any other dogs to showcase for in the underground or any other dog show, if you want sing for show and become a dog artist then come back next year then there will be try outs for now good bye" Thomas explained to Itchy that he wasn't looking for anyone to sing for him.

Itchy then shook his head and thought that this kid gone mad with music. On the other hand he went off looking for Cash and Dodger to tell them about the new music.

**Well sorry for the long wait had writers block and well yeah that's about it. The song was written by me and as for Cash and Dodger. Cash is from the fox in the hound 2 and Dodger is from Oliver and Company. I know there not from that line, but It thought it will cool for those too, to become the singer band type of guys. Thomas is me yeah I just did that put myself in the story but I'm just a cameo, you won't see me all the time see will only see me twice that was first time then the last time will be the last time lol well Cool Kat tell me what do u Think?**


End file.
